A fire inside
by iamainsanepotheadfearme
Summary: R&R Yuki and Kyo find friends in one another after the death and betrayl of Tohru(contains naughty language, self mutilation, alcohol and drug abuse, character deaths,and other teen angst)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Fruits Baskets . god damn it!

It was cold, rainy, and dark Sunday. Tohru had not been at home for breakfast, lunch, nor dinner. She hadn't been her self lately either. Disappearing for long periods of time. She had been gone for 3 days and the Sohma's began to worry. All of a sudden Kyo jumped up and grabbed his coat and even in the foul mood he was in, he was still determined to find Tohru

"Where are you going?" said Shigure. "Where the hell do you think! you dumb ass inu !" Kyo shouted angrily. "Don't be reckless Kyo," chided a fatigued Shigure. "I will get the car, come on Yuki!" he yelled.

After hours of searching for Tohru the Sohma boys had yet to find their precious flower. It was killing them to think that she could be outside in this horrible rain all alone, possibly hurt.

"Miss Honda!" called Yuki "Tohru!" called Kyo and Shigure till _CLUNK_. "What was that!" screamed Kyo. "I don't know I'll check." called Shigure as he stepped out of the car. On the cold, wet ground laid the girl with brown hair girl with big blue eyes. It was Tohru.

Anxiety was the only thing that the Sohma's were feeling right now. Yuki was rubbing his hands together and Kyo pacing the room. Shigure was rocking back and forth waiting impatiently for news. Good or bad it did not matter just any. Besides Tohru could pull through, right? The doctor walked out his head bowed. "Well sir, there were numerous drugs and alcohol in her system. We believe she was in a daze so to speak." We are so sorry. We lost her and the baby." "BABY!" Kyo face looked like he was about to explode. There was a baby, sweet, little Tohru was pregnant. "Yes sir, she was 2 months."

Tohru Honda was dead. The pure flower wasn't so pure anymore. The funeral was quite and tranquil, though a tense feeling hung in the air like a dense cloud. Only her closest friends and the few family members that she had, attended. Many Sohma's were there but no tears came from Yuki or Kyo's eyes. Just a look of confusion and a hint of disgust. Though it wasn't noticeable. The drive home was relatively quite, besides Shigure crying about his sweet Tohru. Thank god they were home. Could you even call it that anymore? Shigure enter the kitchen. He wanted, no, he needed a drink.

The last to mouth had been a blur for Shigure. He had not written a single book. Not even a scribble. He would sit in his room and drink anything with alcohol. Anything that would drive the guilty and depressing feelings that he felt. It didn't matter what he got. Yuki and Kyo were now forced to do the house work. Kyo cooking and Yuki cleaning. They would go to school, come home, do there homework, cook and clean, then take care of Shigure.

Shigure stammered down the stairs. He hadn't come out of his room in weeks or was it months? Refusing to eat the dinner that Kyo prepared. He asked for some saki(sp?) and only bringing water, Kyo stormed out . Leaving Yuki with a very angry and drunk man. After beating Yuki till he was good and happy Shigure retired to his room. Shigure the once happy and loyal, and loving dog was not only a drunk but an abusive one. Kyo had had enough and Yuki was right were he started. Could things get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

A fire inside

I don't own Fruits basket or this song

_I would never bother you _

_I would never promise to _

_I would never follow you _

_I would never bother you_

_Never speak a word again _

_I will crawl away for good _

_I will move away from here _

_You won't be afraid of fear _

_No thought was put into this _

_Always knew it would come to this _

Wow what a day, Yuki's head was spinning after all he heard. Thank god they were home he need to get some pills for his headache. Yuki could only close his eyes after what they said about his Tohru. Thinking no one could touch her beauty, grace, and innocence but after hearing about the news one word came 2 mind whore! How come every women he ever loved in his life was a whore? Maybe he was just gynepaphobic he wonder if he looked at his reflection in the mirror he chuckled. If any thing he was androphobic. Every man he met was abusive towards him in some way except for a few but he believed that would go sour eventually. Oh ya, he forgot what he was doing in the bathroom in the first place, he was getting aspirin for his headache. He reached toward the cabinet pulling it open with great force finely pulling it lose being pulled by a shit full of things then suddenly "OUCH!" as one of Shigure's razors hit the tip of Yuki's finger, he was bleeding now .

For some reason the pain was a relief. He was so fascinated by the blood and it crimson color and the blade... maybe he just a little...

_Things have never been so swell_

_I have never felt this well _

_I have never felt so frail _

_I have never failed to feel_

_I have never felt to feel_

_I have never failed to fail Pain!_

_You know you're right_

He had heard about people who did this. They were called cutters. Ya that's right. He had heard about it on some talk show. How they would use pain to help themselves forget or numb the emotional pain. He had felt pity for them. Thinking it was such a sad thing to hurt your self. But there he was slicing away at his arm, watching the blood fall, smiling at it. Making all of his pain and fear drip down along with it. Why hadn't he though of it before. He laughed again.

_I'm so warm and calm inside_

_I no longer have to hide _

_Let's talk about someone else _

_Sterling silver begins to melt _

_Steaming soup against her mouth_

_Steaming soup begins to melt_

_Nothing really bothers her _

_She just wants to love herself _

_I will move away from here _

_You won't be afraid of fear _

_No thought was put into this _

_Always knew it would come to this_

He smiled for a minute pulling up his right sleeve to begging slicing at the other arm. Remembering all the time him and Tohru spent together at his garden, that filling of being hole he thought he would find again. He did it with that razor blade making everything he felt at that moment disappear. Memories of his abusive father and mother gone. Forgetting about his brother who just now decided he wanted to be around. Akito's ranting and ravings. Kyo's constant nagging about him being the rat. All the nights he had cried him self to sleep. They were gone and all that was left was him and the razor blade. He was at peace.

_Things have never been so swell _

_I have never felt this well _

_I have never felt so frail _

_I have never failed to feel _

_I have never felt to feel_

_I have never failed to fail_

_Pain! _

_You know you're right _

_Pain_

_Song by Nirvana R.I.P. Kurt Cobain_


End file.
